<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Birthday Party by Goddess47</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26917906">The Birthday Party</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47'>Goddess47</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hale Land [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:08:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26917906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been long enough that Peter had forgotten the chaos that came with having a group of small children in the house.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hale Land [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #401: Entropy, Teen Wolf Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Birthday Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Full Moon Ficlet #401: Entropy (that was hard!)</p>
<p>For my Teen Wolf Bingo - Day in the life</p>
<p>The story stands alone, but it makes more sense if you've read the other stories in this series.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Entropy: A measure of disorder</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It had been long enough that Peter had forgotten the chaos that came with having a group of small children in the house. He knew some of his memories from <i>before</i> were repressed -- and if he admitted that to Stiles there would be a <i>discussion</i>. So he kept it to himself.</p>
<p>It was Jamie's third birthday and the entire pack was celebrating. Although it didn't take much of a reason for the pack to gather.</p>
<p>Julie and her husband Rob, both 'wolves, had come over from the Satomi pack. Rob had earned a job as a Deputy at the Beacon Hills Sheriff Department and Satomi had generously handed over their pack bonds to Peter. With them came their teenagers, Sarah and Rob Junior. Sarah was human and one of Jamie's favorite babysitters, after Stiles' dad.</p>
<p>Anna had been fleeing hunters and had requested asylum in Beacon Hills. She had been on probation for six months before Peter created a pack bond with her. She brought her boyfriend Walter, who had taken the supernatural reveal well, and Stiles thought maybe there was a wedding in their future.</p>
<p>Additionally, there were always a number of 'wolves, and their kids, from Satomi's pack who visited regularly. They were friends of Julie's and Rob's who had made friends with Jackson and Ethan, and, by extension, with Peter and Stiles. Six of them and their four kids came for the birthday party.</p>
<p>"Come on, it's time for dinner!" Stiles called as he scooped up thirteen month-old Zoe from the puppy pile on the floor and handed her to John. "She should be hungry, so she'll go in her chair pretty easy."</p>
<p>"Gan'pa!" Zoe cheered. </p>
<p>John nodded and took his granddaughter to the dining room.</p>
<p>"Cake!" Jamie yelled.</p>
<p>"Food first," Stiles said firmly. </p>
<p>"Cake!" Jamie wasn't dissuaded.</p>
<p>Stiles just laughed as he belted Jamie in his chair. </p>
<p>Jax picked up eighteen month-old Hannah and handed her to Ethan. "She needs to be changed first," he said.</p>
<p>Ethan sighed. "She was so busy playing, she didn't think about the potty."</p>
<p>"She's still young," Jax said. "We'll get her potty trained soon."</p>
<p>Stiles leaned in. "It feels like you'll never be done if you have another," he warned.</p>
<p>Jax blushed. "Worth it!" he said.</p>
<p>"Come on," Stiles called to the others. "Food's almost ready."</p>
<p>Derek and Cora had come back to Beacon Hills to visit for the party. Derek was in the kitchen managing all the food and Cora had been his helper. She admitted she wasn't any good at cooking but "chopping and stirring, I can do" -- so Derek had put her to work as his sous chef. Between them, they had made enough food for a crowd. Or the dozen-and-a-half werewolves they were.</p>
<p>The food was on the table at the same time Ethan finished changing Hannah and everyone scrambled into chairs around the huge table.</p>
<p>Peter dropped a kiss on Jamie's head and scented Zoe in her high-chair. He sat at the head of the table with Zoe between him and Stiles on his right and Jamie on the other side of Stiles. Derek sat on the left, as family and an honored guest, and the rest of the pack were arranged about the table.</p>
<p>Dishes were passed around and Peter took some of almost everything. He took a taste of the scalloped potatoes that Derek had prepared especially for him.</p>
<p>"Good," he said. "Thanks for making this."</p>
<p>"Glad it turned out," Derek replied.</p>
<p>The Alpha starting to eat was the signal for everyone else to start eating. There was a moment of quiet as everyone devoted themselves to the food, and then the chatter started back up.</p>
<p>Derek had made some of everyone's favorites and received a number of compliments about his food.</p>
<p>"Any time you want to come back and stay," Stiles offered, "you're welcome." It was the standard offer to Cora and Derek that Peter and Stiles always made when they came back to visit.</p>
<p>Derek shrugged. "Maybe."</p>
<p>Stiles brightened and Peter listened closely. This was different from the <i>Thanks, not yet.</i> they had gotten in response over the past few years.</p>
<p>"There's always a place for you," Peter said softly.</p>
<p>Derek ducked his head. "Thanks."</p>
<p>Stiles turned back to the table. "Okay, let's clean up and then we can have cake."</p>
<p>"Cake!" Jamie crowed.</p>
<p>"In a minute, kid," Stiles laughed.</p>
<p>Cake and presents were loud and fun. Jamie ate too much cake and ran around the house for hours, well past his normal bedtime. The adults gathered in the living room, talking and catching up.</p>
<p>Stiles stood up. "Okay, 'wolves, go for a run! You'll feel better."</p>
<p>Peter nodded and went over to kiss Stiles. "Good idea."</p>
<p>"Go. Be the big bad Alpha," Stiles grinned. </p>
<p>"Brat." Peter kissed him again.</p>
<p>"With all of you gone, we should be able to get the kids into bed," Stiles added. </p>
<p>John and the others left behind after the 'wolves left on their run helped Stiles get the kids into their beds or cleaned up the kitchen.</p>
<p>The 'wolves came back from their run, pleasantly tired. The party broke up at that point, parents collecting sleeping children and Stiles thanking everyone for coming and their presents for Jamie.</p>
<p>Crawling into bed, Stiles sighed in happiness. </p>
<p>"Good party, sweetheart," Peter said. </p>
<p>"Think Derek will stay?" Stiles asked.</p>
<p>Peter shrugged. "Not sure, but it would be nice to have him stay."</p>
<p>"It would," Stiles agreed.</p>
<p>As Peter fell asleep, he realized how much he had missed the chaos that was family <i>and</i> Pack together. It was good to have it back.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>